Castle Potter
by LazarusM
Summary: Kate Beckett es uno de los mejores aurores del mundo mágico. En una de sus misiones se topa con Richard Castle, un famoso escritor y periodista de El Profeta. Tras verse obligados a colaborar, descubrirán el inicio de algo que podría cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocen. AU Castle en el universo de Harry Potter
1. Prólogo

**Prologo: Secretos**

El dulce tintineo de la campanilla quebró el silencio que reinaba en la tienda, reverberando en las paredes de la estancia hasta apagarse de nuevo

—Lo siento, pero ya hemos cerrado. Vuelva usted mañana— replicó una tenue voz proveniente del fondo de la trastienda

—Descuide, no he venido con la intención de comprar ninguno de sus artículos—

El leve ajetreo de cajones y estantes cesó de pronto y a continuación se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos menudos y un tanto erráticos. Poco después un hombre de baja estatura y espalda encorvada apareció tras el mostrador. Parecía cansado, más por una pesada carga que por el paso del tiempo; y pese a sus intentos por ocultarlo, sus manos temblaban por la edad.

—En tal caso, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — preguntó el anciano oteando la entrada de su tienda en busca del cliente

Los días eran cada vez más cortos a medida que el invierno se aproximaba a Hogsmeade. El sol se había ocultado horas antes, y el pueblo permanecía en la penumbra, iluminado únicamente por los farolillos de la calle y las luces que brillaban en el interior de las viviendas

El misterioso visitante surgió de entre las sombras. Lucía una túnica completamente negra sobre un elaborado traje con bordados verdes, y escondía su pelo bajo una capucha. Una máscara plateada con la forma de una calavera cubría su rostro, confiriéndole un aspecto aterrador

—Esperaba que pudiera proporcionarme algo de información, señor Locksmith— la fría y tenebrosa voz del hombre brotó tras la máscara

—Nunca le contaré lo que quiere saber— exclamó el dueño de la tienda sin la menor intención de huir

El extraño cliente realizó un ademán con su varita y el pesado cerrojo de la puerta se deslizó con un ruido metálico. Al mismo tiempo las cortinas enrolladas sobre las ventanas se desprendieron de sus ataduras y rodaron hasta cubrir por completo los cristales

—En ese caso tendrá que ser por las malas— murmuró el hombre apuntando con la varita al anciano, cuyas manos no paraban de temblar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Asesinato en Hogsmade**

Los jóvenes curiosos se arremolinaban entorno al cadáver que yacía inerte sobre la nieve. Hogsmade era un pueblo pequeño y humilde, con apenas unas decenas de tiendas y pequeños comercios; pero aquel día las calles rebosaban con los estudiantes de Hogwarts. La visita anual al pueblo vecino era, sin duda, uno de los eventos más esperados por los aspirantes a magos y brujas

— ¿Cree que los estudiantes corren peligro en el castillo?— preguntó la anciana mujer a su compañero de gran estatura, pelo lacio y barba abundante

—Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro Minerva— contestó el semi gigante mientras trataba de impedir que los jóvenes tocaran el cuerpo del fallecido

—También lo era cuando atacó el señor tenebroso y aquel día perdimos a muchos de nuestros amigos— murmuró la mujer con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos

En una villa de tamaño tan reducido, la muerte de uno de sus habitantes no pasaba desapercibida para ningún residente. Sin embargo Geoff Locksmith era un hombre solitario y silencioso. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en la tienda y apenas se dejaba ver por las calles. Y en un mundo en el que incluso un estudiante de primero puede abrir una cerradura con un simple hechizo, sus servicios como cerrajero eran rara vez requeridos.

Los escasos vecinos que frecuentaban el negocio hablaban de un hombre sencillo y reservado; amable, pero de pocas palabras. Vivía en una destartalada cabaña algo más abajo de la colina, sin esposa ni hijos. Nadie parecía recordar a sus padres, aunque se sabía que la familia había vivido durante generaciones en Hogsmeade.

Los alumnos cuchicheaban entre ellos, quizás fruto de la morbosidad de la situación. Sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a mencionar aquello que todos temían, la presencia de mortífagos tan cerca del castillo.

—Quien toque el cuerpo pasará los próximos meses limpiando las mandrágoras — amenazó el profesor Longbottom, un hombre de mediana edad pero consternado también por los horrores de la guerra

Un destello resplandeciente llamó la atención de los escolares, que se giraron para contemplarlo. De pronto, como un fogonazo de luz, una mujer se apareció ante sus ojos. La joven bruja vestía un ceñido abrigo de color marrón que realzaba su estilizada figura, y sus botas de piel de dragón se hundían ligeramente en la nieve, culminando sus esbeltas piernas

Diminutos copos de nieve y esquirlas de hielo flotaban danzantes a su alrededor, en armonía con el vaivén de sus sedosos cabellos mecidos por la leve brisa. Se colocó grácilmente un mechón de pelo que se había soltado durante el trayecto y cerró los ojos unos segundo para disfrutar del gélido aire invernal. Pocas brujas podían resultar tan atractivas poco después de aparecerse.

—Directora McGonagall— saludo la joven cortésmente

—Puede dejar las formalidades, ya no es una alumna— respondió la anciana con una sonrisa de gratitud—Me alegro de verla señorita Beckett—

—Igualmente, aunque preferiría que hubiera sido en otras condiciones—

Los años no habían pasado en vano para aquella mujer, sin embargo mantenía su aspecto recio y severo, junto a su característico moño y sus anteojos. Con un además de su mano, invitó a la recién llegada, ofreciéndose a acompañarla mientras se dirigían hacia la multitud

—Debe ser importante si el ministerio manda a uno de sus mejores Aurores — puntualizó la directora —Siempre fuiste una de mis alumnas más avanzadas…la mejor desde Granger— Los elogios hicieron que Beckett se sonrojara ligeramente

—Atrás, atrás. ¡Echaros a un lado!— ordenó el semi gigante mientras se abría paso entro los alumnos, apartándolos con sus manos.

Cuando llegó hasta la joven, la abrazó con cariño y efusividad, levantándola del suelo con sus enormes brazos. — ¡Katherine!— exclamó lleno de alegría —El otro día vi una manada de unicornios en el bosque prohibido, deberías venir a verlos—

—Quizá en otro momento, Hagrid— contestó ella con una carcajada —Ahora tengo trabajo—

—Oh, cierto— se disculpó él, dejándola de nuevo sobre el suelo nevado —Por aquí—

Los estudiantes se apartaron para formar un pasillo hasta el cadáver. Parecían intimidados por su presencia y al mismo tiempo, curiosos. Beckett podía oírlos cuchicheando a su alrededor. Lo cierto es que los aurores ya no solían mostrarse de forma tan abierta, al menos no desde la última guerra. Con la mayoría de mortífagos en Azkaban, su trabajo consistía en perseguir y capturar a los pocos seguidores del señor tenebroso que quedaban esparcidos por el mundo

La bruja se agachó junto al cadáver para examinarlo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras y heridas aún abiertas. La sangre bañaba sus ropas enjironadas, como si el asesino hubiera decidido torturarlo antes de acabar con su vida. Beckett echó un rápido vistazo al interior de la tienda a través de la cristalera rota. Todo parecía seguir en su sitio, como si, a excepción del cadáver del señor Locksmith, nada hubiera sucedido en aquel lugar.

— ¿Vivía aquí? — preguntó, esperando que alguno de los presentes pudiera ofrecerla la respuesta

—Los vecinos dicen que pasaba en esta tienda la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo vivía en una casa junto a la ladera— La voz de Neville la sorprendió

—Profesor Longbottom— saludó ella —El ministro me pidió que le entregara esto— Beckett sacó un saquito de su bolsillo y se lo cedió al maestro —No sé de qué se trata.

—Lo averiguare cuando regresemos al castillo— contestó él asintiendo con la cabeza

—Yo iré a investigar esa casa junto a la ladera. Lo mejor es que suspendáis la visita. El asesino podrí andar cerca todavía y en Hogwarts los alumnos estarán a salvo. Os avisaremos cuando hayamos resuelto este caso—

Beckett pudo escuchar los gruñidos de resignación de los estudiantes que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla. Sin duda la decisión había resultado impopular.

Poco a poco los profesores comenzaron a organizar aquella muchedumbre, dirigiéndoles de vuelta al castillo. En unos minutos el lugar quedó relativamente despejado.

En ese momento Beckett extrajo una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su bolsillo. Con un ligero toque de la varita, ambas se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor. Empezó a examinar el cuerpo con mayor detenimiento, buscando cualquier detalle que se le pudiera escapar, pero toda la información parecía irrelevante. La pluma levitaba torno a la bruja, tomando nota de sus pensamientos, sin embargo los motivos del brutal asesinato no parecían esclarecerse a medida que inspeccionaba la tienda.

Concluido el reconocimiento de la zona, dejo atrás el establecimiento y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas, donde esperaba que alguien pudiera indicarle la localización exacta de la casa. Pero en ese momento advirtió a un jovencito de apenas once años que corría hasta donde se encontraba ella.

—Di…disculpe— titubeó el niño con timidez. Lucía una bufanda algo deshilachada, pero tan grande que prácticamente le cubría por completo

—Dime pequeño ¿Te has perdido? — preguntó Beckett con ternura, arrodillándose en la nieve para quedar a su altura

—No… no— musitó —Es que… he oído que usted tiene que ir al otro lado de la colina…y hace mucho frío, y hay nieve por toooodas partes— el niño gesticuló con la manos para acentuar su explicación, provocando una ligera carcajada en el rostro de la bruja

—No te preocupes. Ya sabes que los Gryffindor somos valientes— sonrió ella al advertir la insignia de la casa que decoraba la túnica el joven

—He… he pensado que quizás quiera usar mi escoba. Yo no la podré usar hasta dentro de unos meses, y usted la necesita más— ofreció el pequeño con timidez

—Puedes llamarme Kate. ¿Y tú eres…?—

—Oliver, señorita— musitó él con las mejillas sonrojadas, más por la vergüenza que por el frío

—Bien Oliver, ¿me dejas ver tu escoba?—

El muchacho desenvolvió el mágico artilugio y se lo cedió al Auror —No es gran cosa, pero mi madre tuvo que ahorrar mucho tiempo para poder comprarla… algún día seré un gran jugador de _quidditch_ y ella estará orgullosa—

—Entonces prometo devolvértela en perfecto estado— sonrió Kate en agradecimiento mientras tomaba la escoba —Ahora corre, no es buena idea que pierdas a tu grupo— la bruja le guiñó un ojo al pequeño antes de despedirse

Kate disfrutó del paseo en escoba por la montaña. Le encantaba sentir el aire frio en su cara arremolinando sus sedosos cabellos y los copos de nieve acariciando su piel. Hacía mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, que no usaba su Nimbus. En sus tiempos como estudiante de Hogwarts había participado en el equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor como cazadora, pero todo cambió en su sexto curso

Divisó la casa a lo lejos tras unos minutos de vuelo ajetreado. Parecía antigua y destartalada, construida en su mayoría de madera. El tiempo había mejorado a medida que se alejaba de Hogsmeade, y apenas unos pocos montoncitos de nieve sobrevivían alrededor de la casa, desafiando a los incesantes rayos del sol.

Beckett aterrizó junto al porche y dejó la escoba apoyada en la fachada con sumo cuidado. Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta y notó que alguien la había forzado. La abrió lentamente, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera alertar al intruso en caso de que aún se encontrara en el interior.

Desenfundó su varita y susurró de forma casi inaudible —Lumos—

El extremo de la varita se encendió con una tenue luz, lo suficientemente potente para ver en la oscuridad de la cabaña sin llamar la atención.

Caminó grácilmente por el interior de la estancia. Era difícil no chocarse con alguno de los utensilios que le fallecido propietario había abandonado sobre el suelo, hasta el punto de que Beckett no lograba distinguir si el desorden era natural o fruto de un saqueo

De pronto escucho unas maderas crujir en el piso superior y unas motas de polvo se desprendieron del techo. Definitivamente no estaba sola, había alguien más en esa casa.

Subió las escaleras a hurtadillas, con la varita preparada para enfrentarse a su oponente. Escuchó pasos en una de las habitaciones y sin vacilar irrumpió en la estancia.

—Kate Beckett, Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia—exclamó apuntando con la varita al hombre que se encontraba en el interior.

Él dio un brinco sobresaltado y levantó las manos en el aire en señal de rendición

—Dame un solo motivo para no mandarte ahora mismo a Azkaban por asesinato— inquirió la bruja, rodeándole hasta quedar frente a el

—Soy escritor de El Profeta, tengo mi identificación en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón— masculló él, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco

—No se mueva— ordenó ella acercándose con suma cautela sin bajar la guardia

—No, claro que no, no quiero que me lance un hechizo aturdidor— contestó el hombre, algo más calmado tras la sorpresa inicial —Tampoco quiero privarla del honor de manosear mi trasero— añadió levantando las cejas

—Aun puedo dejarle de piedra, señor… Castle— añadió leyendo la acreditación del escritor

—Oh, créeme, puede hacerlo en cualquier momento— bromeó con sátira

—Se me ocurren varias razones por las que puedo procesarle, pero empiece explicándome que hace en esta casa en mitad de la investigación de un asesinato—

—Un asesinato en Hogsmeade no es algo que se vea todos los días— explicó Castle

—Y por supuesto, como periodista de El Profeta, haría cualquier cosa por conseguir una buena historia— masculló Beckett irritada, con cierto todo de sarcasmo y desprecio —Incluso entrar ilegalmente en una casa—

—Si le sirve de algo, señorita Beckett, no he cambiado nada de lugar— se excusó el escritor —Excepto esto—

Le mostro un trozo de pergamino enrollado y ella se lo arrancó de las manos. Lo abrió con cuidado, pues parecía antiguo y desgastado. Beckett se percató de que uno de los lados estaba desgarrado

—Creo que el asesino arrancó la otra mitad— explicó Castle

Sin mediar palabra, la bruja enrolló el pergamino, lo guardó y enfundó su varita

—Se quién es usted señor Castle, he leído su columna en El Profeta. Y sé que tiene contactos suficientes como para salir impune de esta— Kate escrutó los ojos del periodista con una mirada desafiante que cautivó aún más al escritor

—Que puedo decir, el ministro es un gran fan— bromeó el periodista con cierto deje de prepotencia

—Mire, en mi mundo puedes ser dos clases de personas: el que hace mi trabajo más fácil o el que lo hace más difícil. Y no le conviene ser del segundo tipo— exclamó ella en todo amenazante —Así que mañana va a ir al ministerio y va a contarnos todo lo que sepa. Y si publica algo sobre este caso o me vuelvo a encontrar con usted durante mi investigación, pasará el resto de sus días transformado en taza. ¿Queda claro? —

— ¿Está segura de que no preferiría transfórmame en otro tipo de… juguete?—

—Hemos terminado, puede irse— Beckett le invitó con un ademán a que desapareciera de su vista y Castle decidió no tensar más la cuerda, pues pese a su atractivo aspecto, aquella mujer parecía encerrar un fuerte carácter

Castle salió por la misma puerta que había forzado para entrar y se fijó por un momento en la escoba que descansaba contra la pared. Un medio de trasporte anticuado para él, que contaba con el último modelo de coche volador por cortesía del ministro de magia en persona

El ambiente en el exterior, sin embargo, parecía diferente. La temperatura había descendido en picado en pocos minutos, y las nubes cubrían completamente el cielo. Los pequeños brotes verdes que se aventuraban a crecer entre los montones de nieve se habían helado, y el paisaje había perdido todo su color hasta quedar marchito

Cuando Beckett salió de la casa, Castle ya se había alejado algunos metros, aunque su silueta aún era visible. La bruja tomó de nuevo la escoba que el alumno le había prestado y ascendió en el aire.

Sin embargo, a medida que subía, sintió como un frío penetrante y devorador helaba sus huesos y se extendía por su sangre. Poco a poco, toda la alegría, fue desvaneciéndose hasta esfumarse por completo, dejándola sumida en la más absoluta tristeza. De pronto una sombra surgió de entre las nubes y la embistió con fuerza, desbalanceándola. A aquella primera colisión le siguieron otras dos que terminador por hacerle perder el control sobre la escoba

Beckett se precipitó desde las alturas, fracturándose el brazo al golpear contra el suelo. Desenfundó la varita y en un acopio de fuerza logró ponerse en pie, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tres dementores arremetieron contra ella. Intentó defenderse de la agresión, pero aún se encontraba un tanto confusa por la fuerza del impacto. En pocos segundos la bruja cayó de nuevo tendida sobre el suelo, mientras los dementores se alimentaban de los pocos recuerdos felices que le quedaban

Comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo, y apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos. Pero en ese instante escuchó como una voz potente pero lejana pronunciaba las palabras —¡Expecto Patronum! —

Notó un fuerte destello y acto seguido un perro labrador compuesto por aquella luz cegadora saltó por encima de ella y se abalanzó contra los dementores. Entonces Beckett perdió en conocimiento y se sumió en la profunda oscuridad


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Visita al Ministerio**

Kate se despertó en una cama cómoda y acolchada, pero familiar. Intentó incorporarse aún adormilada y con la vista borrosa. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Estaba confusa y le dolía la cabeza como una bludger si le hubiera golpeado.

Enterró el rostro entre sus manos, la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales le molestaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era haberse caído de la escoba

—Buenos días, bella durmiente— una voz masculina sonó a su lado

_«_Genial, ese tío otro vez_»_ pensó Beckett, como si no fuera suficiente con amnesia

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te partiré ambas piernas— replicó ella lanzándole una de sus terribles miradas

—Me alegra ver que tu carácter sigue intacto— bromeó el escritor extrañamente aliviado

La tenue voz de una señora mayor se unió a la conversación —Señor Castle, le tengo dicho que no puede venir a la enfermería fuera del horario de visitas. — Kate la reconoció como la innegable voz de Madame Pomfrey. Sin duda alguna se encontraba en Hogwarts

—Oh señorita Beckett, me alegro de que esté despierta— exclamó la anciana con ternura cuando al verla incorporada

—Toma— Castle le ofreció una onza de chocolate —Te vendrá bien—

Ella lo aceptó sin pensarlo. Lo cierto es que el estómago le rugía por el hambre

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? — preguntó Beckett mientras se frotaba los ojos

—Ha estado inconsciente dos días— Contestó la enfermera —Nunca creí que tendría que volver a cuidarla— aclaró con una sonrisa cariñosa

— ¿Volver? ¿Has estado más veces aquí? — preguntó Castle intentando sacarla de sus casillas

—Ya lo creo, Katherine pasó muchas tardes en la enfermería cuando era estudiante— rio la señora Pomfrey haciendo que Beckett se sonrojara

Castle miró a la bruja con curiosidad.

—Creo recordar cierta obsesión con el bosque prohibido— la potente voz de la directora McGonagall inundó la sala

— ¿El boque prohibido eh? — Susurró Castle —Algún día vas a tener que contarme eso— rio —Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo algunas cosas que hacer— añadió antes de levantarse. Saludó a la directora con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de si

La directora la puso al corriente de la situación, explicándole todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos dos días. Beckett no recordaba el ataque de los dementores ni nada de lo que había sucedido después, pero poco a poco los recuerdos fueron regresando a su memoria.

Se vio de nuevo tendida en la nieve, con aquellos abominables seres rodeándola y absorbiendo toda la luz que quedaba en su mundo. Recordó la voz de Castle conjurando a su patronus para ahuyentarlos y a un enorme perro ladrador haciéndoles frente, custodiándola. Después de eso todo se volvía negro

Como McGonagall le explicó, Castle la había salvado de los dementores y la había traído a Hogwarts, el sitio seguro más cercano que conocía. Allí había logrado recuperarse gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey y los ocasionales ungüentos del profesor Longbottom.

Beckett no podía aguantar ni un segundo más en esa cama, llevaba dos días inactiva y un asesino seguía suelto. Por no hablar del ataque de los dementores. Desde que Kingsley Shacklebot abolió su uso en Azkaban, aquellas horribles criaturas apenas se atrevían a atacar a magos o muggles, y mucho menos a un auror

Si se extendía la voz de que los dementores podrían habían vuelto cundiría el pánico. Y a esto había que añadir la presencia del molesto periodista como testigo del ataque. Richard Castle era famoso en el mundo mágico, y no eran escasos los artículos de Rita Skeeter con chismorreos sobre la vida sentimental del escritor. Por otra parte, el periodista no había amasado su fama y su fortuna precisamente por su discreción. Una situación tan delicada como aquella requería informar de inmediato a la oficina de aurores y al propio ministro, por lo que Beckett se dirigió de inmediato a la lechucería

— ¿Por qué allá donde voy me encuentro contigo? — Exclamó Beckett cuando se topó con el periodista en lo alto de la torre. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos y esperó con una expresión de hostilidad a que él contestara

—Debe ser el destino— respondió el Castle levantando las cejas

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Beckett se aproximó a una de las lechuzas

—Pedirle a una chica que me acompañe al baile de navidad— bromeó el escritor

— ¿No eres un poco mayor para eso, Castle? — replicó ella de forma hiriente

—Touché. Necesitaba enviar una carta— confesó —Tenía una cita, pero dado que tengo que acompañarte al ministerio de magia, debo disculparme por cancelarla—

—Oh, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar otra modelo con la que salir mañana— añadió ella en tono sarcástico

—La cita era con mi hija Alexis— contestó él con cierto deje de triunfo

— ¿Tienes una hija? —

—Por estas fechas solemos ir a Sortilegios Weasly a comprar fuegos artificiales. Luego los lazamos al comenzar el verano. —

Kate lo miró extrañada. Podía imaginar muchas cosas de aquel hombre, pero nunca pensó que lo vería tan ilusionado mientras hablaba de su hija.

—Sí, ya sé que aún faltan meses para el verano—explicó el escritor ante la mirada de confusión de la bruja —Pero a Alexis le encantan los Magifuegos Salvajes y desde pequeña insiste en ir a comprarlos pronto por si se acaban—

—No, es que nunca te imaginé como un padrazo— contestó ella antes de sacudir levemente la cabeza y volver su atención hacia la lechuza.

—Lo sé. Hace que te guste aún más ¿verdad? — Castle le dedicó una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que varias plumas volaran desde el suelo hasta la boca del escritor. Castle las escupió como pudo y se limpió la comisura de los labios con los dedos

—En cualquier caso, antes de que envíes una carta al ministerio…— Castle sacó un fragmento de papel de su chaqueta —esto llegó para ti mientras estabas inconsciente—

Beckett se la arrancó de las manos y comenzó a leerla. Uso segundos después se la devolvió con desdén

— ¿Cómo sabe el ministro lo de los dementores? — la bruja le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva

—Puede que me tomara la…libertad de informarle— explicó Castle—Llevabas varios días sin informar, supuse que estarían preocupados.

—Bien— Beckett se colocó ligeramente la chaqueta—El ministro quiere que nos reunamos con el de inmediato, así que coge aire—

Antes de que Castle pudiera reaccionar, la bruja lo agarró por un brazo y se desapareció de forma conjunta, dejando tras de sí una nube de plumas y excrementos de lechuza

La dorada Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica apareció ante sus ojos. Tras la derrota del señor tenebroso, las estatuas del atrio habían sido reconstruidas y ahora representaban el valor de todos los seres mágicos que participaron en la batalla de Hogwarts. Las paredes de madera oscura brillante habían sido sustituidas por mármol y en uno de los muros, a modo de conmemoración, figuraban los nombres de todos aquellos que había dado la vida en el combate.

Como de costumbre, las chimeneas se encontraban abarrotadas de trabajadores que entraban y salían de las oficinas centrales del ministerio y la muchedumbre iba y venía a través del patio central. Kingsley Shackelbot había puesto todo su empeño en reconstruir el ministerio para dejar atrás el pasado. Y sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo

Castle tosió repetidas veces hasta recuperar el aliento, el viaje le había cogido por sorpresa. Beckett no pudo evitar reírse ante la estampa.

— ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¿Podemos volver a hacerlo? — exclamó el escritor asombrado

Beckett decidió no contestar y se dirigió a uno de los ascensores, forzando a Castle a seguirla si no quería perderse entre la masa de gente. El ascensor les llevó hasta la primera planta, donde se encontraba el despacho del ministro y sus asistentes; este les recibió de inmediato

—Señor Castle ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está su madre? — saludó el ministro de forma efusiva al escritor. Beckett miró hacia otro lado, ¿Por qué no le extrañaba que Castle y Shackelbot se conocieran personalmente?

—No me puedo quejar de la compañía— contestó él lanzado una mirada de soslayo a la bruja

—Katherine— saludó más formalmente

—Señor ministro— En esta ocasión estrecharon las manos

—Espero que ambos entendáis la importancia de mantener esta conversación en privado— Castle y Beckett asintieron

— ¿Es cierto lo que asegura el señor Castle? — preguntó

—Me temo que sí— intervino ella — Tres dementores. Aparecieron de la nada y me atacaron—

Kingsley suspiró apesadumbrado. No se había escuchado de ningún ataque de dementores desde que prohibió su uso en Azkaban. En realidad la paz reinaba en el mundo mágico desde su mandato, a excepción de algunos grupos de mortífagos dispersos por el país.

— ¿Crees que podría estar relacionado con el caso que investigas? — continuó el ministro

—Los dementores se unieron al bando de Voldemort en el pasado. Si el asesinato es cosa de mortífagos no sería extraño que estuvieran guardando la casa—

— ¿Y por qué no me atacaron a mí? Yo llegué antes a la casa— interrumpió Castle —si la estaban protegiendo de intrusos, deberían haberme atacado—

—Quizás aún no estaban allí. No noté nada extraño al llegar—

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que los dementores estaban vigilando a un Auror enviado por el ministerio? — Añadió el ministro alterado —En ese caso es primordial que encuentres al responsable.

—Si pero… como sabía el asesino que habías llegado a la casa. Si el asesinato se produjo por la noche, no hay forma de que supiera que estabas allí— mencionó Castle tras reflexionar

—A menos que…—respondió Beckett — ¡Aun estuviera en Hogsmeade! — concluyeron al unísono

—En ese caso, creo que ya saben por dónde empezar— les interrumpió el ministro

—Me pondré a trabajar de inme…espere ¿saben? —

Shackelbot asintió —He considerado su propuesta, señor Castle, y estoy a favor de que acompañe a Katherine en su trabajo—explicó —pero espero que sea discreto con el tema de los dementores—

— ¡¿Qué me acompañe?! — Exclamó Beckett contrariada — Señor, lo último que necesito es tener que proteger continuamente a un periodista de El Profeta—

—Te recuerdo que por ahora te he salvado yo a ti— bromeó el escritor, incapaz de tomar nada en serio

—Kate, el señor Castle ha decidido escribir un reportaje sobre la Oficina de Aurores y creo que la mejor opción es que vea a nuestra mejor auror trabajando. En los tiempos que corren un poco de publicidad no nos vendría mal— en los últimos años cada vez más gente consideraba la presencia de los aurores como una carga más que como una protección

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo señor? — preguntó Beckett al entender que no tenía opción a negarse

—Eso depende de él.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Las tres escobas**

Beckett intentaba evitar a toda costa dirigirse a su molesto acompañante. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, o al menos desde su sexto curso. Lo cierto es que no recordaba cómo era todo antes de aquel acontecimiento que marcó su vida. Farfulló entre dientes, enfadada. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que hacer de niñera; y Castle era como un niño pequeño con un exceso de azúcar.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo Castle, acelerando el paso para quedar a su lado

— ¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso? — masculló ella sin siquiera mirarle

Castle ladeó la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo la bruja tenía razón

— ¿Cómo has conseguido aparecerte y desaparecerte en Hogwarts? — preguntó el periodista, fruto más de la admiración que de la curiosidad —Tenía entiendo que solo el director del colegio puede hacerlo—

—Así era hasta la batalla de Hogwarts— contestó Beckett a regañadientes —Pero si los aurores hubieran podido aparecerse allí se habrían salvado muchas vidas. Desde entonces estamos autorizados por orden de la directora—

Después de la respuesta de la bruja ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando únicamente el crujir de sus pisadas sobre la nieve y el bullicio en el interior de Las Tres Escobas. Con un poco de suerte el asesino aun seguiría en Hogsmeade, y verla viva después de haber ordenado a los dementores que la eliminaran podría ponerle lo suficientemente nervioso como para descubrirse.

— ¿Crees que me darán permiso a mí también? Ahora que somos compañeros…—

Beckett se giró para encararse al escritor y le golpeó con el dedo, empujándole contra la fachada de la taberna.

—Tú y yo no somos compañeros, y en cuanto esto termine quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista. — Beckett se acercó aún más al periodista con una expresión de severidad —Y si en algún momento tengo que decidir entre tu vida y este caso, estarás solo ¿Queda claro? —

Castle asintió con una sonrisa y Beckett volvió a darle la espalda antes de dejar escapar un leve gruñido de frustración. Aquel hombre parecía incapaz de tomarse nada en serio.

La bruja continuó rodeando la taberna, seguida de cerca por el escritor. Una vez en el interior, se dirigieron a una mesa desde la que se podía ver casi toda la sala. El mundo mágico estaba repleto de personajes peculiares y aquel lugar no era una excepción. A escasos metros a su derecha una mujer encorvada y de aspecto destartalado le ofrecía a su gato un poco de su extraño brebaje antes de continuar bebiendo. En la mesa de enfrente dos hombres jugueteaban con todo tipo de objetos muggles con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad; y un tercero tomaba anotaciones emocionado al tiempo que observaba con detenimiento un artilugio que Beckett rápidamente reconoció como un chupete.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó el escritor impaciente, golpeando los dedos secuencialmente sobre la mesa

—Ahora toca sentarse y observar. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? — replicó ella en tono burlón

—En ese caso…— antes de que Beckett pudiera impedírselo, Castle se levantó y desapareció entre la muchedumbre

Lo cierto es que las posibilidades de que el asesino aún se encontrara en el pueblo eran, cuanto menos, remotas. Pero sin otras opciones que explorar, no le quedaba más remedio que aguardar pacientemente; aunque la idea de convertirse en un cebo humano no le agradaba del todo

El escritor regresó a los pocos minutos portando sendas jarras rebosantes de cerveza de manteca. Ignorando la mirada de la bruja, colocó uno de los recipientes en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

—Castle, no puedo beber mientras estoy trabajando— le reprochó Beckett antes de empujar la jarra con los dedos, deslizándola suavemente sobre la madera hasta colocarla junto a la del escritor

—Oh, vamos. Podrían pasar horas hasta que viéramos algo sospechoso. Además, solo es un poco de cerveza, estoy seguro de que puedes aguantarlo— insistió Castle ofreciéndole la bebida de nuevo.

Beckett se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, que chirrió ligeramente, y se cruzó de brazos. A decir verdad, le encantaba la cerveza de manteca de Las Tres Escobas y tenía suficiente capacidad para tomar varias jarras sin inmutarse.

—Todo sea por no tener que suportarte durante la próxima media hora— Aun reticente, Kate se inclinó de nuevo hacia la mesa y de un solo trago consumió un tercio de su debida.

Castle sonrió satisfecho y dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza sin dejar de mirar a la bruja.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme? — preguntó ella algo molesta. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que debían vigilar al resto de personas

"_Porque eres preciosa" _pensó el escritor sin llegar a vocalizarlo.—Tienes… — dijo en su lugar, señalándose al labio superior. Beckett se sonrojó al entenderlo y se apresuró a limpiarse los restos de espuma que formaban un peculiar bigote alrededor de su boca

—Para no quererla, parece que estabas sedienta— comentó Castle mirándola de reojo antes de dar otro trago

—La verdad es que lo estaba— contestó Beckett, casi hablando para el cuello de su camisa con la intención de no sonar demasiado agradecida —Gracias— añadió entre dientes junto con una tímida sonrisa

En ese momento el escritor se sintió, en cierto modo, realizado. Por un segundó creyó ver un atisbo de luz bajo aquella coraza de indiferencia y desprecio. Aparte de su indudable belleza, la bruja le resultaba enigmática y fascinante.

— ¿Quieres otra? — preguntó Castle señalando la jarra casi vacía

—Vaya Castle, cualquiera diría que intentas emborracharme— rio Beckett algo más desinhibida

El periodista se inclinó sobre la mesa ligeramente —Supongamos que ese es mi objetivo— musitó mirando a la bruja de abajo a arriba — ¿Cuántas cervezas de manteca harían falta? —

—En tus sueños— interrumpió ella levantando una ceja

—Es una pena, habría estado bien— añadió Castle antes de dar un último trago a su jarra

Beckett no contestó. En su lugar se mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza al tiempo que se podía en pie lentamente. Rodeó la mesa, deslizando sus dedos suavemente sobre la madera húmeda por la cerveza derramada, hasta colocarse detrás del escritor. Castle, que la había perdido de vista, se vio de pronto sorprendido por unos brazos cálidos que le rodearon a la altura de los hombros. La bruja se inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de la oreja del escritor

—No te haces ni idea— susurró, provocándole un escalofrío

Castle se puso en pie de inmediato con la intención de contraatacar, pero Kate ya había desaparecido entre la multitud junto con una sonora carcajada. Definitivamente algo en aquella mujer le intrigaba. Y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final para conocer su historia.

Beckett aprovechó los minutos siguientes para deambular por la posada, mostrándoles la foto de la víctima a varias personas al azar antes de hacer las preguntas pertinentes. Quizás alguno de los rumores que se contaban en la taberna podría ayudarle; pero su verdadero objetivo era hacerse notar entre la multitud. Si el asesino seguía por allí para terminar el trabajo de los dementores; necesitaba que este la viera

— ¿Algo interesante? — preguntó Castle de forma sarcástica cuando vio a la bruja aparecer de nuevo

—A decir verdad…— murmuró antes de sentarse

Beckett tomó asiento y disminuyó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirla en un sonido casi imperceptible entre el ruido de la taberna.

—La cuarta mesa a la derecha, en la esquina— indicó con un susurro. Castle echó un vistazo de forma discreta, tomando una imagen mental de la escena antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Sumida prácticamente en la penumbra, aquella mesa se encontraba ligeramente más apartada que las demás; el lugar idóneo para vigilar. A su alrededor se sentaban cuatro hombres de aspecto amenazante.

Uno de ellos vestía una chaqueta de cuero desgastada por el uso y lucía una melena descuidada y cubierta de pequeñas ramitas. Otros dos llevaban capuchas que escondían por completo su rostro. El cuarto, con la cabeza completamente rapada, llevaba un chaleco que dejaba al descubierto unos brazos repletos de tatuajes. Todos ellos portaban un pequeño fragmento de tela roja atada alrededor de su brazo derecho.

— ¿Carroñeros? — Preguntó Castle. Beckett asintió con la cabeza.

—Sin la marca tenebrosa no podemos relacionarlos con Voldemort directamente— Explicó ella —Por eso la mayoría de carroñeros siguen libres—

— ¿Crees que pudo ser uno de ellos?

—No estoy segura, pero merecer la pena intentarlo… Y por suerte atacar a un Auror sigue siendo ilegal—

Beckett desenfundó la varita con cautela y se la escondió en la manga derecha, procurando que nadie más lo viera. Desde joven había mostrado aptitudes para la defensa contra las artes oscuras y lidiar con unos carroñeros no era problema para ella. Pero en esta ocasión necesitaba capturarlos antes de que huyeran

—Castle, no te muevas de aquí. Esto podrías ser peligroso— Indicó la bruja

— ¿Detecto algo de preocupación por mi bienestar? — murmuró Castle elevando las cejas

Beckett apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hasta clavar sus ojos en los del escritor

—Si te levantas y fastidias esta operación, te convertiré en tetera y te regalaré a los Malfoy, ¿entendido? —

—Tranquila, a veces puedo ser molesto, pero se mantener las formas cuando algo es importante—

Ella le lanzó una última mirada desafiante antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con paso grácil hacia las escaleras. Poco después dos de los carroñeros se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron tras ellas. Castle los siguió con la mirada, impotente.

Ella subió las escaleras lentamente, de modo que puedo ver a sus atacantes de reojo antes de desaparecer tras una esquina. Los carroñeros la siguieron hasta el segundo piso de la taberna, formado por habitaciones de distintos tamaños. Aguardó en el corredor hasta que comenzaron a oírse los pasos provenientes de los últimos escalones y rápidamente se esfumó en el interior de uno de los dormitorios

Mientras tanto, Castle esperaba impaciente. Kate parecía sobradamente capaz de enfrentarse a ellos, pero no le gustaba quedarse sentado. Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien, algo se le escapaba. De pronto los otros dos carroñeros, que aún permanecían entorno a la mesa, se levantaron y salieron de la taberna apresuradamente. _"Va a matarme. Definitivamente va a matarme" _maldijo el escritor antes de seguirlos.

De regreso en el interior de Las Tres Escobas, los carroñeros entraron sigilosamente en la habitación, encontrado a una Beckett tranquila, de pie junto a la ventana y mirando al infinito

—Disculpa la interrupción, preciosa— exclamó uno de ellos en tono burlón mientras el otro cerraba la puerta con un toque de su varita

—No es molestia— contestó ella al tiempo que permitía que su varita se deslizase por el interior de la manga de su chaqueta y acabara firmemente en su mano.

Los asaltantes aprovecharon esos segundos para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor al unísono, pero ella los bloqueó con facilidad y a continuación, con un ágil movimiento de varita, los desarmó.

Después se acercó a ellos sin dejar de apuntarles. No quería correr riesgos, así que con otro encantamiento hizo que las sábanas que se encontraban sobre la cama cobraran vida y ataran a los carroñeros a la misma, manteniéndolos así alejados de sus varitas

—Ahora los tres vamos a tener una conversación— dijo Beckett amenazante

Castle siguió las pisadas de los carroñeros sobre el manto de nieve que cubría las calles de Hogsmeade. Perdió el rastro tras Cabeza de Puerco, pero segundos después vio a los dos hombres elevarse sobre sus escobas por encima de las casas y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la taberna. Intuyendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, el escritor echó a correr hacia Las Tres Escobas.

— ¿Quién os ha enviado? — preguntó la bruja acercando el extremo de su varita al cuello de uno de los carroñeros

—No lo recuerdo— canturreó uno con una sonora carcajada

— ¡Contesta! — exclamó Beckett

—No importa. En realidad ya has perdido, preciosa— masculló el otro carroñero con una sonrisa antes de señalar a la ventana

Beckett se puso de pie y miró a través del cristal. Los otros dos carroñeros, montados sobre sus escobas, volaban como proyectiles directamente hacia ella; con sus varitas preparadas para atacar.

Antes de que la bruja pudiera reaccionar, el primero atravesó el ventanal, provocando un gran estruendo por los cristales rotos. Indefensa, Beckett se agachó de nuevo, cubriéndose con la chaqueta para evitar las esquirlas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y Castle irrumpió en la habitación.

—Reducto— Exclamó el escritor.

Un rayo de luz atravesó la sala e impactó en los agresores, haciendo que sus escobas quedaran reducidas a polvo. Desprovistos de sus vehículos, los carroñeros perdieron el control y continuaron volando por el aire debido a la inercia hasta golpearse fuertemente contra la pared.

Cuando Beckett se asomó de nuevo tras su chaqueta, descubrió al escritor tendiéndole la mano

—Creí que te había pedido que no te movieras— replicó ella al tiempo que se aceptaba la ayuda para ponerse en pie.

— ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? — bromeó él.

—En realidad debería darte las gracias— añadió la bruja tímidamente

—No hay problema— Contestó Castle quitándole importancia

El periodista echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Las paredes destrozadas por el impacto, el suelo cubierto de fragmentos de cristal y algunos muebles hechos añicos.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? — preguntó Beckett con curiosidad

—Oí a un hombre decir "preciosa". Supuse que se refería a ti— contestó el escritor sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor

Los pómulos de la bruja se enrojecieron ligeramente.

—Deberíamos esperar a que esos dos recuperen el conocimiento— sugirió él después de fijarse en todos los desperfectos

Beckett asintió, y encantó en esta ocasión las cortinas, esposando a los carroñeros inconscientes junto a sus compañeros —Por si acaso intentan algo— explicó

—Mmm, Bondage, me gusta. Recuerda que mi palabra clave es manzanas—comentó el escritor con una sonrisa pícara

Cuando los otros dos se despejaron al fin, Beckett decidió proceder con el interrogatorio

—No creo que os queden más trucos. Así que yo que vosotras empezaría a hablar ahora—

— ¿O qué? — respondió uno de los carroñeros con agresividad

—O pasareis el resto de vuestra vida con los dementores en Azkaban por atacar a un auror— contestó ella sin inmutarse

Los cuatro se miraron confundidos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos

—No digáis nada— ordenó uno

—No nos dijo que fuera un Auror— replicó otro, temblando

—Silencio— repitió el primero

—Nos matará si decimos algo— murmuró un tercero

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién os matará? — exclamó la bruja

—Al cuerno, no pienso ir a Azkaban por esto— confesó el cuarto, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado —Un hombre vino hace unos días. Nos ofreció dinero a cambio de que vigilásemos por si aparecías. Nunca mencionó que fueras un auror

—El hombre, ¿llegasteis a verle? — preguntó ella

—No, llevaba una capucha y una máscara. Nunca le vimos la cara—

—Nos dio una foto y nos dijo que teníamos que capturarte con vida— interrumpió otro de los carroñeros —Está en mi bolsillo—

Castle buscó con cierta desgana en el la chaqueta del carroñero hasta encontrar el fragmento de fotografía. Después se lo entregó a Kate

—Cuando te capturásemos, teníamos que enviarle una lechuza. Entonces recibiríamos un pago de mil galeones— añadió el tercero —Es todo lo que se, lo juro—

— ¿A qué dirección teníais que enviar la lechuza? — preguntó Beckett en tono inquisitivo

—Está… en el reverso de la foto— contestó el cuarto carroñero dándose por vencido

Beckett observó la fotografía por un momento. Parecía un fragmento arrancado de otra más grande, pero no lograba reconocerla. Le dio la vuelta al papel y leyó la dirección:

_403 Henry Street. Dublín_


End file.
